


Morning Glory

by mathilda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathilda/pseuds/mathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in which Allison helps Scott start the day off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Scott was long and thick.

She'd snuck into his bedroom through an open window while he was getting ready for school, the sounds of the shower masking her entry. Scott was singing some rock song she didn't recognize, his voice almost a screech as he begged his baby to give it to him yeah yeah. She bit the inside of her cheek as she moved quietly about his room, noting the unopened box of condoms on his desk, the glow of his computer screen drawing her eye. The background was a picture of them, from an impossible angle, on the bridge during her one perfect birthday. Allison smiled at the memory of crisp autumn air, of sunlight speckling heat on her skin, of Scott's warm lips on her own. She straightened when she heard the water cut off, Scott's singing now a low murmering of _"yeah yeah yeah, baby, unh unh."_ As she watched him emerge from behind the curtain, water drops streaking down his taut body, heat pooled between her legs. His cock was hanging heavily between his thighs. Long and thick.

Allison rubbed her thighs together and Scott's nostrils flared, his head whipping toward her as his mouth fell open. He stood there, jaw flopping comically, while she considered his enhanced senses. She'd never given them much thought before (the claws and fangs, sure) and realizing that he could smell her desire - even through the fog of rain-scented body wash - made her blush; it was erotic. She'd have to examine that more closely later. She turned her attention back to Scott who stood staring wide-eyed, clutching a towel against his abdomen, unsure of what to do. Allison moved to the side of his bed and held out her hand, beckoning him. Scott clutched the towel lower and shuffled toward her, his wet feet making little squeaks, and stopped a few inches from her. Allison grinned, her cheeks dimpling, and gently tugged on the towel until he let it fall. His arms jerked as though he wanted to cover himself but he raised his left hand to rub self-consciously at his jaw instead.

Allison took his other hand and guided it beneath her skirt, letting him feel how wet she was. His cock hardened immediately, growing even thicker, and Allison moaned. Scott stuttered her name and instinctively, _possessively_ , cupped her. Allison pressed into his hand and he sucked in a breath, curling his fingers toward her heat. She pushed his hand away and guided him around until he was sitting on his bed, then she crouched on the floor in front of him. He gasped as she took his cock tightly in her hands, squeezing the base, and dragged upwards toward the tip. Milking him.

Scott's knees quivered and he gripped the bed for support, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut, overwhelmed by the sudden experience. Allison pushed his foreskin up over the head, pre-come leaking onto her hand, and began to pump him steadily. " _Allis_ -" he started but his words slurred into a grunt when she took him into her mouth. He thrust up sharply, hands fisting in the blanket beneath him, and she sucked hard on his length, enjoying his loss of control. The slickness between her legs grew as she bobbed her head up and down; Allison had done this before to another boy but she hadn't enjoyed it then. But that boy wasn't Scott. Scott was sweet and beautiful and strong; he was also hung. His girth completely filled Allison's mouth; the wet sound of her lips dragging against his cock as she pulled her head back was almost vulgar. His length, well...

" _God, Allison_." Scott's eyes were glazed, his lids heavy, as his hips thrust upward blindly. She settled more securely on her knees and lowered her head once more, this time swallowing him. **_Fuck_** tore from his lips, a word he'd never used around her, and she hummed her approval. He trembled inside her mouth. She could hear his hands twisting the bedspread, unsure of what he should do with his hands but knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Allison worked her throat around his cock before sliding her head back up, swirling her tongue around his length as she did. She pumped him hard with one hand again as she held his now-golden gaze, more pre-come leaking out of his tip. Then she leaned forward and licked, sucking the head into her mouth.

"Plea- _please_..." Scott didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, much less take it. Allison took his hands and guided them into her hair, the chocolate waves loose around her shoulders. Scott's eyes widened but his cock twitched and Allison swallowed him again. She moaned when she felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and Scott thrust upward experimentally. When Allison only moaned again his hands tightened in her hair as he began thrusting gently into her mouth. Allison settled one hand on his hip and snaked the other down her panties, slipping two fingers inside herself. She pumped her fingers in and out in time with Scott's thrusts and whimpered as the pressure built. His thrusts became harder and more erratic and Allison dragged her fingers out to rub furiously against her clit. Scott's hands fisted in her hair as she began moaning in pleasure, her throat constricting around his cock even more. Allison sucked hard as his rhthym began to stutter and he came with a sharp snap of his hips. He pulsed hot against the back of her throat again and again and she swallowed. When his hands tightened in her hair one last time she felt her own release, her hips bucking as Scott's cock slipped from her mouth.

Scott's legs slackened beside her but his hands gripped her beneath her arms. She felt herself being hauled up beside him and they collapsed together back onto his bed. Allison curled against his torso, still enjoying small aftershocks from her own orgasm, and threw one of her legs over his. "That was-" she felt a puff of air againt her hair as he laughed.

"What?"

"The most _amazing_ thing that has ever happened to me."

"More amazing than turning into a werewolf?"

"A hot girl silently climbing through my bedroom window and doing- _doing that_ is a thousand times better than getting mauled in the woods by a middle-aged psycho. Hands down."

 _Damn straight_. She toed her shoes off and sat up, grabbing his hand and tugging him up with her.

"Come on. We both need a shower now."

Scott's cheeks dimpled as he grinned, matching her own, and his eyebrows shot eagerly up his forehead.

"Yeah?"

Allison laughed as Scott lifted her into his arms, carrying her the ten feet (if that) between his bed and his bathroom, and kicked the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one thirty minute stretch and with no beta after so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
